Pet AnimalTales Lessons Promo
Trailer/Transcript: * Narrator: For more than a decade, critics and parents have praised Pet AnimalTales for delivering Sunday morning values, and Saturday morning fun! * Alex (Madagascar): Let the silliness begin! * Narrator: This uncommon mix of lessons and laughter is what sets Pet AnimalTales apart. * Verne and Hammy (Over the Hedge): Check it out! Check it out! * Narrator: It's entertainment parents trust... * Alex (Madagascar): Have I ever steered you wrong? * Narrator: ...and stories kids love! * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective): You're talking fairies! * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): l'm the talking chrysalis, you're a talking mouse. Your point was? * Narrator: At the center of these hilarious stories are important lessons that make a difference in your child's life. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Somebody's gotta stand up for the little guy. * Narrator: Every CartoonTales show is built around a nugget of truth that your family is sure to take to heart. * Papa (An American Tail): Climb aboard! * Narrator: Lessons like loving your neighbor, forgiveness, self-esteem, obedience and handling peer pressure all blend Pet AnimalTales' unique brand of humor with the timeless truths of the Bible. * Mushu (Mulan): Doesn't it just warm your heart? * Narrator: Every episode in the Pet AnimalTales library is fortified with fantastic values. Here are just a few examples: * Nigel (Rio): It's show time! * Narrator: Every child needs to know that they're loved and unique, and that's just what they'll get with "A Puppy's Tale". * Mushu (Mulan): You're special just the way god made you! * Narrator: And as Minnesota Mouse searches the world for ancient treasure, he must confront a bully and an important truth. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): God gives us the power to love everybody, even our enemies. * Narrator: In "Jerry and the Great Pie War", the lesson turns to the importance of families. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Looking out for others is true love! * Narrator: With "Jerry! And the Bear from Outer Space!", an action hero with super-suction ears delivers a lesson on the importance of telling the truth. * Oliver (Oliver & Company): If anyone can stop that bear, Jerry can! * Narrator: And saddle up for a rootin' tootin' good time as Sheen learns how important it is to trust God during the tough times in "The Ballad Of Jerry". * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Hey desparadoes! You better come to your senses! * Narrator: Sharing is the message delivered by a weight-world band of Vikings as they sail the high seas in "Fievel the Kindly Viking". * Vikings: When we share, we get our share of friends! * Narrator: From high in her treehouse, Madame Cleocatra learns that being greedy makes you grumpy, as she battles the temptation of Stuff-Mart. * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids): I want what that little boy with the ball has: A happy heart. * Narrator: A brave girl discovers the courage to do the right thing in "Aleu, The Girl Who Became Queen". * Alex (Madagascar): You never need to be afraid to do what's right. * Narrator: And a band of friends search for answers on a perilous quest in "Lord of the Beans". * Fievel (An American Tail): Every gift is given for a reason. We can't choose which ones we get, only what we do with them. * Narrator: Great messages filled with lovable characters... * Mushu (Mulan): You can bet your wacky wig! * Narrator: ...infectious music... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Blu (Rio), & Alex (Madagascar): We are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. * Narrator: ...and Pet AnimalTales' unique brand of humor that has something for everyone! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Worms! Why'd it have to be worms? * Narrator: There are more than 2 dozen great titles and great lessons in the award-winning Pet AnimalTales library. Add to your collection today on DVD and VHS, for Sunday morning values and Saturday morning fun. * Fievel (An American Tail): That was amazing! Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts Category:TomandJerryFan360's Trailers